What if?
by Sophie Mene
Summary: Después del ataque al señor Weasley, todos los chicos fueron a Grimmauld Place, en un intento por subir los ánimos, Sirius les suelta más alcohol del que debería, esto le dará a un par de ellos el empuje que necesitaban para decir lo que llevaban tanto tiempo ocultando.
1. As the world falls down

_**As the world falls down**_

_Harry:_

_Es la primera vez que me encuentro enfrente del papel sin saber que escribir, bueno ... más bien sin saber cómo comenzar, sé perfectamente lo que quiero decirte._

_Sé que prefieres que te digan las cosas de frente, amas ver las expresiones de la gente, de esa manera sabes cuándo aún callan algo, pero lo siento, a no ser que sea algo que haya memorizado, __nunca he podido expresar mis sentimientos en voz alta, este es mi único medio, no para decirte las cosas, sino para encontrar paz._

_Aún recuerdo ese día, hace años, cuando vi por primera vez, era un mundo completamente diferente para mí así que había investigado, ahí leí tu nombre, y el verte en el tren ... no tienes idea de lo que fue, en ese momento, yo te admiraba._

_Aún recuerdo ese día, hace años, cuando te vi por primera vez, era un mundo completamente diferente para mí así que había investigado, ahí leí tu nombre, y el verte en el tren… no tienes idea de lo que fue, en ese momento, yo te admiraba._

_Pasó el tiempo y por azares del destino nos convertimos en mejores amigos, hemos pasado tanto tiempo luchando lado a lado, que era lógico que alguno de los dos desarrollara otra clase de sentimientos, en mi caso, esa admiración que tenía a los 11 años, ahora es, sin temor a decirlo, amor._

_Harry, perdón si te lo digo así solamente, pero no hay otra forma de llamarlo, tú has estado tan ocupado salvando al mundo que no te has dado cuenta._

_Tú y Ron son mis únicos amigos, en los que confío, pero aun así, los sentimientos ni son los mismos. Él es como un molesto hermano menor, nos pasamos la vida peleando como en cualquier familia y aun así nos apoyamos, pero contigo… contigo es diferente, la manera en que me tienes paciencia cuando me altero por pequeñas cosas, que me esperes afuera del salón al hacer exámenes sabiendo que estoy tardando por extender mis respuestas y que no te importe esperar aunque Ron se desespere y se vaya, que no te burles de mis manías, que me impulses a hacer cosas que de otra manera no haría._

_¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me importaría que no leyeras esta carta, que después de lo que pasó anoche, a pesar de haber sido un instante, decidas que me quieres más como tu amiga, fue un simple roce de labios, un par de segundos solamente, pero es lo que me motivo a escribir esto, y como lo dije al inicio, no es por tu bien, si no por el mío. Esto es para mí desahogo_

_Me di cuenta de que, al contrario del pensamiento general, tienes una opinión no muy buena de ti mismo, haces las cosas no para que te aplaudan el heroísmo, sino porque sientes que es lo correcto, y a pesar de eso, de todo lo que has hecho, de lo que has logrado, sigues sin creerte el gran mago, el gran hombre y el gran ser humano que eres._

_Siempre he tenido miedo de decir lo siento, los sentimientos son tan volubles, tan caóticos, que nunca he sido capaz de expresarlos, al nivel de simplemente ignorarlos y fingir que no están ahí, pero si lo pienso con detenimiento, puedo encontrar el indicio, el inicio de aquello que causo que en ese par de segundos mi corazón, mi respiración e inclusive mi mente dejaran de funcionar. Desde hace años provocas eso. Y no, no solo por lo que estás pensando, podría enumerar tus cualidades de mago, de guerrero, pero todo el mundo es capaz de verlas, no, la primera vez que te vi diferente fue el día en que ninguno de los 3 podíamos con la tarea de adivinación, en la primera semana del tercer año, Ronald se frustro y se fue a la habitación, tú te quedaste un poco más, estabas aferrado a que por lo menos la primera tarea la entregarías bien, pasó una hora más y lancé un grito de frustración, la adivinación es algo tan estúpido e incoherente que mi lógica se negaba aceptar los resultados de esa lectura, eran tontos y posiblemente erróneos , sin decir una palabra te levantaste, me quitaste la pluma de la mano, me jalaste para pararme y salimos por el hueco del retrato. Caminamos sin rumbo en silencio, uno a un lado del otro, sin tocarnos, como si supieras que lo único que necesitaba para calmarme era eso, ni yo misma lo sabía._

_Amo tu manera de ver el mundo, un momento a la vez, amando sin límite y dando todo por quienes amas, amo ver como tus ojos verdes brillan cuando en la comida ves agua de fruta o tarta de melaza, amo ver como se abren con sorpresa sincera con cada regalo de Navidad, como si después de años aun no terminaras de creer que te han llegado obsequios. Amo que con la misma facilidad con la que te ríes de tonterías, puedes tomar todo con la seriedad propia de un mago de más edad._

_Mi tiro de gracia me lo di yo misma, al persuadirte a fundar el ED, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Eres un excelente y apasionado profesor._

_Y luego está lo de anoche ... la fiesta con la que Sirius trato de levantar los ánimos, se le fue un poco de la mano y su control sobre el alcohol que debería soltarnos se fue, todos terminamos en diferentes estados de ebriedad y cuando menos me di cuenta, tu y yo estábamos sentados en la escalera, con media botella vacía de whisky de fuego, escuchando como habías besado a Cho Chang, la chica que te había gustado desde hace 2 años, y que estabas confundido, porque al contrario de lo que habías esperado, no sentiste nada especial. Estar solo nosotros dos, con los demás en la cocina, ajenos a nuestro momento ... abriste la puerta a decir cosas que nunca antes habíamos hablado, te hable de Víctor y la inseguridad que tenía de gustarle a alguien, hablaste de la tuya con respecto a Chang,_

_Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo ver el fulgor de tus brillantes ojos verdes, puedo ver los míos reflejados en tus anteojos, y lo serio que te veías cuando me dijiste __"Tú eres lo único constante en mi vida, todos en algún momento se han ido, mis padres, Sirius, hasta Ron, pero tu Hermy, hasta cuando soy estúpido estás ahí " __tus manos sobre mi rostro y el ligero roce de tus labios sobre los míos ..._

_Si prefieres olvidarte de esto, lo entenderé, eres demasiado importante en mi vida, la lógica me dice que esto no lo voy a olvidar, pero puedo hacerlo a un lado, si eso significa que puedo seguir teniéndote como hasta ahora._

_Todo el mundo suele pensar de mí, que por ser inteligente no cometeré los tropiezos típicos de mi edad, que siempre voy a pensar todo de manera fría y calculadora, pero se equivocan, te dejo la puerta abierta, decide tú, porque mi decisión está tomada, voy a tenerte en mi vida, ya sea por una fracción de segundo, dure lo que dure, sea a la manera que sea, sea como un compañero, como maestro, como amigo... como lo que sea._

_Eres mi mejor amigo Harry, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado, y agradeceré al universo por nuestro pequeño infinito._

_ Hermione_

Dobló el pergamino y se deslizó dentro del cuarto del segundo piso que ocupaban Harry y Ron, el moreno estaba dormido profundamente mientras que la otra cama estaba vacía, con seguridad el pelirrojo se había dormido en la cocina con todo lo que había bebido.

La chica tomó con cuidado las gafas de la mesita de noche y colocó el pergamino debajo de ellas, muy probablemente se arrepintiera de esto en la mañana, pero por hoy, se sintió satisfecha de sacar lo que estaba callando. Por hoy, había dejado que el cerebro tuviera un descanso y había dejado hablar al corazón, tal vez mañana todo cambiara, pero es mejor que vivir pensando ¿Qué pasaría si ...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Este fic nació a partir de una experiencia personal y de un deseo de tener un fic en donde ni Harry ni Hermione le pusieran los cuernos a nadie._**

**_Si les gustó, sería feliz de traer el segundo capítulo en dos días, si no les gustó, pues igual subiré el capítulo en dos días porque ya lo escribí y solo me falta terminar de pasarlo a Word._**

**_Que los hados guíen su destino y tengan una excelente semana._**

**_Pd: El título de este capítulo es una canción de David Bowie en la cual me inspire para escribir, 100% recomendable que vayan a escuchar y encontrar su traducción._**


	2. Underground

**_Underground_**

En cuanto la chica cerró la puerta Harry abrió los ojos, había simulado que dormía en cuanto escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta, sintió el perfume de Hermione, combinado con un ligero olor a Whiskey de Fuego y trató de no moverse y acompasar su respiración; la chica entró y salió en menos de un minuto, y hasta que escuchó pasos en el piso de arriba no abrió los ojos.

Desde que se acostó no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, lo que se había dicho el uno al otro, su aroma a postre de uva y el del alcohol que lo impulsaba a hacer algo que de otro modo no habría hecho.

Tomó los lentes y la carta y a la tenue luz de la varita empezó a leer.

Cuando terminó no sabía qué hacer, Hermione le había abierto su corazón de una manera en la que nunca antes la había visto hacerlo… Tal vez debería responderle de la misma manera. Salió de la cama y del baúl del colegio sacó pergamino, tintero, pluma y un libro para recargarse.

_Hermy:_

_Acabo de leerte, y sería una total mentira si te dijera que se lo que sucede en este momento, pero así como tu carta te sirvió para encontrar paz y desahogo, espero que esta me ayude a mí. Nunca he hecho algo parecido, pero siempre has sido la más lista y cuando te sigo nunca me he equivocado._

_Eres mi mejor amiga, la que siempre ha estado a mi lado y la que ha sido mi guía durante 5 años, en este en específico has sido el apoyo más fuerte, me impulsaste a ofrecer una resistencia para la cual yo ya no me creía capaz._

_Hermy, no tienes idea de lo significas para mí, de entre tanta gente que me rodea, de chicas que se me acercan… tu eres tan diferente, tan centrada, disciplinada, totalmente opuesta a Cho por ejemplo._

_No sé si estoy haciendo bien esto o no, muy probablemente no, pero seguiré._

_Como decía, eres muy diferente, y a la vez, siento que sin ti nada está completo, me haces tan feliz… Lo único que lamento es que el alcohol tuviera que estar en medio para darme cuenta._

_Cuantas más vueltas le doy a esto más lo confirmo, y no por lo que estás pensando ahorita, te conozco y estás pensándolo lógicamente y estás llegando a ala absurda conclusión de que es por el apoyo que me das, y no. Déjame explicarte._

_En las escaleras mencionaste la inseguridad que te causaba tu relación con Víctor, por el comentario tan inmaduro de Ron. Hermy, el que tuvo suerte en esa relación fue él y no tú ¡Por Merlín! Hermione, el hombre al que le permitas entrar, disfrutara de ti, al que le permitas saber que no desayunas si primero no tomas jugo de naranja, o que cuando estrenas una pluma lo primero que haces es escribir tu nombre, o que tu copia de orgullo y prejuicio está tan desgastada porque la lees tres veces al año desde los 7, que prefieres lavarte los dientes al estilo muggle que con magia porque aún sientes nostalgia por estar lejos de tus padres y así te sientes cerca de ellos, que puedes cantar la discografía completa de Queen, bailar The Time Wrap y que aún conservas la tarjeta que te envió Lockhart deseándote una pronta recuperación, que mientras piensas no paras de darte golpecitos en la barbilla y la nariz con la pluma, que la dureza en tu dedo anular de la mano derecha es porque pasas demasiadas horas escribiendo… el hombre al que le permitas conocer todo esto, será el más afortunado._

_Será afortunado porque tendrá a su lado a una mujer inteligente, cariñosa, leal, aventurera, tendrá a la mejor confidente._

_No sé si ese hombre puedo ser yo, estoy en un punto en el que mi alma no está segura de por dónde hay que caminar._

_Lo que menos quiero hacer es lastimarte y eso es lo único que me detiene, todos se han ido, para siempre o por corto tiempo, pero se han ido, el común denominador soy yo, y por eso tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que un día haga o veas algo que te empuje a que te vayas de mi lado._

_Pero bien lo dijiste, ya sea para siempre o por una fracción de segundo, dure lo que dure, estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, más que nada porque lo vales, vale arriesgar cada segundo si puedo saberme el causante de tu sonrisa en lugar de imaginármelo, vale la pena si puedo decirle a todo el mundo que mi mejor amiga también es mi compañera de vida._

_Me encantaría tener ese privilegio._

_Si quisieras concedérmelo, o por lo menos hablarlo, estaré en el techo esperándote, si no… descuida, prefiero tener solo tu amistad a no tenerte de ninguna manera._

_Harry_

Dobló el pergamino, se puso los zapatos y una chaqueta y salió al pasillo. La casa estaba en completo silencio, dada la hora y la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, los Weasley debían de estar en algún sitio dormidos; subió al tercer piso y se detuvo frente a la habitación que compartían Hermione y Ginny, la pelirroja yacía en un sillón junto a la chimenea de la cocina con Crookshanks en su regazo, así que sabía perfectamente que la castaña estaba sola.

Tomó aire y tocó la puerta, se detuvo un par de segundos y volvió a tocar, con voz adormilada le contestaron desde dentro _"Adelante" _Harry tocó una vez más mientras la chica decía _"Voy" _deslizó la carta por debajo y salió disparado escaleras arriba hacia la azotea y salió, dejó la puerta abierta y caminó hasta la orilla, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y fijó la vista en las farolas de la calle.

¿Y si no la leía en seguida? Se quedaría ahí esperando para nada y podría tomarlo como una señal equivocada, ¡Pero claro que la leería de inmediato! Esa mujer leía hasta las etiquetas, obviamente leería una carta que le deslizaran bajo la puerta a las 3:30 de la mañana, ¿Y si no aparecía? La carta que ella había escrito era para encontrar paz, no para pedirle salir… _"Le gustas, puede que no tanto como ella a ti, pero le gustas" _¿y si le puse cuanto me gusta en la carta? ¡Por Morgana! Probablemente solo había divagado como siempre y había hecho la carta confusa y no dejaba nada claro. Se secó una vez más las manos con el pantalón y se aferró al borde, cada minuto que transcurría lo ponía más nervioso, ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿5, 6 minutos? La carta no era tan larga ¿Y si no quería subir?

—Hace algo de frío— La voz cautelosa de la castaña le hizo dar un respingo, volteó y la vio caminando despacio hacia él, con la pijama puesta y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata. —Debí pensar en eso antes de agarrar solo la bata, pero… bueno…—se rio ligeramente— no lo pensé.

El cerebro de Harry estaba estático, había subido, por lo menos quería hablarlo, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué decía? —Ten— se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros

— ¿Y no preguntaras? — Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la prenda — ¿Cuál de los dos?

— ¿De los dos?

La chica se acercó a la orilla, justo donde él estaba momentos antes.

—Al final de tu carta decías, que estarías aquí si quería hablarlo o concedértelo, ¿No preguntaras por cuál de las dos opciones subí?

Harry sonrió y se colocó a su lado, viendo su perfil

—Me encantaría saber por cuál de las dos subiste.

—Estoy cansada de darle vueltas — Hermione no aparta la vista de las farolas — De si está bien, si solo fue por el alcohol, si cometeríamos un error o no, si soy lo que necesitas o no…

—Hermione— el chico la interrumpió y ella volteó a verle— Deja de darle vueltas, no es si eres lo que necesito, eres a quien quiero, y no imagino a nadie más a mi lado, para absolutamente nada, y hasta a nuestro favor tenemos nuestra amistad, sabemos lo que nos molesta y lo que nos gusta, y créeme cuando te digo que me gustaría averiguar más.

— ¿Es en serio? — Ella dio un paso hacia el frente, Harry la tomó suavemente por los codos, al ser una cabeza más alto agachó la mirada, la vio a los ojos y ella alzó la cabeza.

—Muy en serio, te quiero, y así dure un minuto o la vida entera, quiero estar contigo. Y esta vez lo digo sin alcohol de por medio, dejó de hacer efecto hace un buen rato.

Hermione sonrió y terminó de pegarse a él — ¿así dure un minuto?

—Nuestro pequeño infinito

Y con solo la noche y la luz de las farolas como testigos, sellaron esa nueva etapa, en la que como siempre, se aventuraban uno junto al otro, como no había otra manera.

Gracias a Merlín no se habían quedado con la pregunta de ¿Qué pasaría si…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este two shot lo escribí por una sencilla razón: estaba harta de que cada fic Harmony que leía ponían a Harry a Hermione como un par de engañadores de parejas, siempre le ponían los cuernos a Ron y a Ginny y tienen todo en lo prohibido, con sentimientos de culpa y pues no amigos, eso no me gusta. Así que me cree mi propio fic con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. Ok no, pero si me hice un fic en donde ninguno de los dos hacían daño a terceros en ningún momento.

Sé que les había dicho que subiría antes el capítulo pero el puente de carga de mi laptop dejó de funcionar y tuve que hacer malabares para que funcionara.

Este es el segundo y por ende el capítulo final de este Two shot, espero les gustara, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Que los hados guíen su destino y tengan una excelente semana.

P.d.: el título de este capítulo es una canción de David Bowie en la cual me inspire para escribir la carta de Harry, 100% recomendable que vayan a escucharla y a averiguar su traducción.


End file.
